


To Tell Her The Truth

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [18]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Percy talks with Liam and Drake about their hiding their relationship from Athena.





	To Tell Her The Truth

They were on the train headed from Berlin to Barcelona, which meant at least twenty-five hours stuck on the train, close quarters, that meant it was easy to spot things. Percy always suspected, but what did he care, it never mattered to him who someone slept with, was in love with. But this involved Athena, and he deplored anyone who cheated. Screw Cordonia’s feelings, if the other partner didn’t know it was cheating; he’s seen, he’s lived through the bad road the deceit could lead you down. He couldn’t let that happen to her, he couldn’t watch her crumble at the hands of the king, not like this, she deserved better.  
He didn’t like to confront people, he’d stand up for those in need, he’d stand up for himself, but he didn’t usually go to someone with an issue. For her, he’d make an exception, but was he really, this was hurting her even if she didn’t know. He had let it slide, didn’t say anything except a snide remark about he and Leo sharing a bed with both sexes, but she still had no clue. Now the king was getting sloppy, or was it cocky? He was being blatant about his affections for the other man and if he wasn’t careful Athena would see, she would be crushed. No Percy couldn’t let her find out like that, she deserved the truth from the king’s mouth.   
So when he saw Liam sitting too close and touching Drake’s arm in an affectionate manner he knew he knew he had to say something. He didn’t understand how more people weren’t aware, or maybe they were and just didn’t care, but this was going to hurt someone he loved. He’d been down that road as a boy, he couldn’t go down that road again, with her, he couldn’t watch this woman become a shadow of her former herself. He could say something, for her, he’d do anything for her.   
He waited until they were relatively alone, they both needed to hear this, not just the king. He’d just try to justify keeping it from her, the way he’d justified pushing her to the shadows. Drake, well he cared for her too, how the king missed that his best friend and lover had feelings for the same girl he did, he’d never figure out. Drake was there for her too, he knew Drake at least would get it, so he’d address them both.   
It was the second time he saw them together, they were sitting in the back of one of the train cars, they were sitting so close their thighs were touching. Liam’s touches kept lingering along Drake’s arm, their heads were close together whispering. Anger made Percy’s blood boil, how could he so blatantly ignore Athena and how this would affect her. She deserved to know, she deserved to be loved in ways the king could never give her.   
“Well don’t you two look cozy?” Percy asked glaring at the pair.   
Their heads snapped up and they separated, like it would change what he had seen. They seemed generally surprised that they had been seen.  
“Duke Perceval.” Liam replied, he’d forgotten himself and gotten lost in Drake forgetting they weren’t in private. Only one person catching him could possibly make the knot in his stomach any bigger.  
“Your Majesty, Mr. Walker.” Percy responded the disdain for both men dripping from his voice. How could they possibly claim to love her if they could behave to callously with her feelings?  
“Is there something I can help you with Duke Perceval?” Liam asked trying to hold his composure.  
“It’s rather bold of you to put your affections for each other on such a public display when not everyone is aware of your relationship with Mr. Walker, wouldn’t you say Your Majesty?” Percy replied he could feel his jaw tighten, and his fists clench at the thought of Athena being hurt once again at the hands of the king.   
“Whatever do you mean, Duke Perceval?” Liam asked, voice dripping with disdain.  
“Don’t you believe Lady Athena deserves to know the truth of your relationship with Mr. Walker, Your Majesty? Or is it your intention to keep her as a mistress and in the dark about whom you are intimate with?” Percy questioned he was seething now, the king dared to pretend he wasn’t crushing the spirit of Athena yet again.   
“I don’t see how Lady Athena’s knowledge of my relationships is of any concern to you, Duke Perceval.” Liam replied coldly, he’d left his kingly persona behind, his disdain for this man who stood before him, questioning his actions and intentions with Athena, was taking over. He dared to try to steal the woman he loved and now he dared to believe that he didn’t have her best interests in mind.   
“As I’m the one who picks up the pieces every time you break Lady Athena’s heart, I’d say it’s of great concern to me, Your Majesty.” Percy said, his eyes narrowing at the man who had caused the woman he’d fallen for so much harm.   
“For now maybe, Duke Perceval, but that’s bound to change soon enough. You don’t even know what you saw.” Liam stated gaining confidence bordering on cockiness, he wouldn’t lose her to the Duke, he was the one who held her heart.   
“Ah, yes, Your Majesty, because we all cuddle with our platonic friends and share intimate touches. You can try to deny it all you want, but we all know what is going on between you and Mr. Walker, and Lady Athena should know exactly where she stands IF she were to choose you.” Percy countered, he was close to losing his cool, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t let himself go that far, even as his disdain for the king grew with every word that fell from the king’s mouth.   
“You just want to use what you think you know just to win her heart because you think it would turn her against me.” Liam stated certainty in his words.   
“The difference between you and me is I don’t feel the need to twist truths or use others faults to get what I want. I’m just trying to give you the benefit of doubt Your Majesty. If you don’t tell her, believe me I will. Whether she choses me or not isn’t the issue here. It’s that you are lying to her and blatantly cheating on her and she doesn’t deserve that.” Percy replied with conviction in his voice.  
Liam scoffs as he stands, straightening his back. He gave a threatening look to Percy that said ‘don’t cross me’ before stalking off, bumping Percy’s shoulder in the process.  
“Perceval, listen I’ll talk to him. Just please don’t say anything, not for my sake, but for Athena’s. You know this might crush her and she needs to hear it from him. I’ll make sure he tells her, if he won’t I will.” Drake stated apologetic look on his face for Liam’s behavior as he stood following after Liam to once again talk some sense into the man.   
Percy would give Drake some time to talk some sense into the stupid king, he wasn’t wrong it would break her, he just hoped he could pick up the pieces this time, before it was too late. Because he knew he would never survive losing her the way he lost his mother. He would make sure this time he didn't fail saving someone he loved.


End file.
